


coreopsis arkansa

by worstgirl



Series: ink and petals [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anxious Jeremy, Deere (eventually), Floriography, Fluff, M/M, Rich is jake’s roommate, RichJake banter, Seriously i love these boys, and a terrible wingman, but also he’s right, florist!jake, i never specify if its jake boyd or britton smith jeremy so, it doesn’t really matter too much though, partially a texting fic, personal preference i guess??, tattoo artist!jeremy, they’re both so goddamn oblivious, will connolly jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: coreopsis arkansa - love at first sightJake was pretty damn infatuated just by his first glance. “Hi, um.” The shorter boy’s eyes locked with the other’s, but he quickly turned back to the displays of flowers, running his fingers gently over the petals. “I’m looking for flowers for my… my girlfriend.”





	coreopsis arkansa

**Author's Note:**

> for the texts:
> 
> Rich is BItch  
> and Jake is jakey_damn
> 
> Also, hopefully all the characters from bmc will make an appearance in this fic series eventually!!

The chime of the bell above the door echoed in the small flower shop, making the tall man at the desk look up from the list he was making. He didn’t look like the type of man to be a florist: he was tall, definitely over six foot, and he looked muscular enough to play football. He probably had in college. The welcoming smile he gave the other man who had just walked in, though, was kind, and pretty contrasting to his appearance. “Dillinger’s Flowers, how can I help you?” 

 

If he didn’t look like the kind of man to be selling flowers, this man didn’t look like the kind to be buying them. His hair was short, a mess of brown curls and waves, falling over the right side of his face. He was tall as well, but shorter than the man behind the counter, but he had almost no muscle definition to speak of. Plus, the oddest thing about him wasn’t even the freckles scattered across his skin- it was the inked tattoos on his arms. Jake was pretty damn infatuated just by his first glance. “Hi, um.” The shorter boy’s eyes locked with the other’s, but he quickly turned back to the displays of flowers, running his fingers gently over the petals. “I’m looking for flowers for my… my girlfriend.” 

 

Jake came over to stand next to the other man. He had no other customers to worry about, and besides, this man looked utterly lost in the middle of a flower shop. “You’re definitely not the first to do that.” Then he glanced at him, ignoring the slightly pink face. It was probably just at the thought of his girlfriend. “You’re the one that runs that tattoo parlor next door, aren’t you? You’re Jeremy, right?” Jake was pretty good with names, even though he’d talked to the man through a manager maybe once. Pity he had a girlfriend, he was cute. Like, extremely cute.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I am.” Jeremy ran his hand through his hair, almost like a nervous tic. Jake gave a small smile, and thought he saw Jeremy’s cheeks get more red. He decided that it was just his imagination. “Ha, so you get the cutesy stuff of relationships, I get all the regrets.” He joked, then winced. “Get it, because you sell couples flowers and I sell them tattoos they want removed- Ah, sorry, bad joke.” He muttered, looking down at his feet. 

 

Jake laughed, though, a genuine laugh. “Nah, I thought it was kinda cute. Don’t worry about it. So… about these flowers. What does she like?” He asked, looking down at the other man. 

 

“She?” Jeremy asked, sounding a little frozen to the spot as he looked up at Jake. Jake tilted his head at Jeremy, squinting slightly. 

 

“Your girlfriend.” He prompted, and Jeremy jolted out of whatever train of thought he was in. 

 

“Oh, right. Christine! Yes. Christine… is my girlfriend. Right.” He said, getting even more flustered. Jake forced down a smile. He couldn’t let himself like this man, no matter how cute he was. Don’t get crushes on customers, he reminded himself. Especially not ones with girlfriends.

 

“I, um, I’m not sure.” Jeremy seemed to be stumbling over his words, as if he was embarrassed by it. 

 

Jake clapped him on the shoulder, more gently than he ever would’ve done with Rich. Jeremy looked like he was almost fragile, if Jake used his full force he’d probably snap. That only seemed to make Jeremy even more flustered. “Dude, it’s cool. I totally get why normal people wouldn’t ask about flowers.” 

 

Jeremy gave a small snort, before covering his mouth. “I- sorry, geez. But, um, what would… what would you suggest?” 

 

Jake considered for a second, before going up and down the aisles and picking flowers with the ease of someone who had done it a million times before, arranging them neatly. Then he handed Jeremy the bouquet with a flourish. “There. And you know what’s super cool about this? Each kind of flower has a meaning.” 

 

Jeremy blinked, looking up at Jake. “Wait, really?” He said, sounding incredulous.

 

Jake nodded excitedly. “Primrose means ‘I can’t live without you,’ yellow roses mean happiness, and this is usually called hibiscus, but the real name is some shit I can’t pronounce. Sounds like Athena fruit though. It means ‘consumed by love’.” 

 

Jeremy was looking at Jake with a kind of taken aback awe as he spoke. “Hot.” He said, sounding a bit breathy. Then, in a split second of ‘oh shit I just said that’ he got incredibly flustered, entire face going red. “I-I  _ mean,  _ the weather is really hot today, right?” He said, quicker than a normal sentence.

 

Jake raised an eyebrow at him, but decided against calling him out. “It is kinda warm, yeah. Anyways, will that be all you need?” He asked, gesturing to the bouquet, making Jeremy nod. 

 

“Yep, that should be…” Jeremy’s eyes flickered so quickly over Jake that the taller was sure he was imagining it. “All I need.” He said, taking the flowers from the other boy. He rang the boy up, taking his money and purposely giving Jeremy a small discount. He figured the boy wouldn’t come back anyways, so it wouldn’t matter. As Jeremy slid his money across the countertop, Jake looked down, glancing at the tattoos scattered on Jeremy’s arms- a shape he was pretty sure was Pacman, a tiny pixelated heart, a small semicolon on his left wrist. For a tattoo artist, there didn’t seem to be all that many. Then he caught sight of something, a 

 

“Oh, hey, here.” He picked up a small yellow flower with red around the edges. “Coreopsis Arkansa.” He said, trying not to sound to proud of himself for saying it. It was the only flower that Jake could pronounce perfectly. He reached out of instinct, tucking the flower behind the shorter boy’s ear. 

 

Jake was most intrigued by Jeremy’s reaction, but he didn’t want to call out the other for his blush, even when it looked positively adorable. “U-Um, what does this one mean?” He finally asked, while he was taking out his wallet again. 

 

Jake waved off his money, giving him a cocky smile as the boy’s blush darkened. He leaned forwards on his forearms. Jeremy’s eyes were really bright blue from this angle, but greenish from any other angle. He liked them, though. “Free of charge. And I think I’ll leave you to figure that one out.” 

 

Jeremy opened his mouth before looking down. “Okay, then. Thanks for all your help.” He said, sounding thoroughly embarrassed. 

 

“No problem!” Jake said with a bright grin. “Good luck with your girlfriend.” 

 

Jeremy hesitated, biting his lip. “Oh, yeah, I’m sure Christine’ll love these.” He stepped back, flashing Jake a grin that made Jake want to kiss him. But Jake didn’t. He may have been considered a bit of a player in high school, but he was no homewrecker. The way Jeremy seemed to like this Christine girl was cute. 

 

So he waved off the cute tattoo artist boy, then pulled out his phone. 

 

jakey_damn: rich the cutest fucking guy just came in 

 

BItch: is jakey d finally getting the d???

 

jakey_damn: ha, no

jakey_damn: he was getting flowers for his girlfriend

 

BItch: has that stopped you before?

 

jakey_damn: that was one time rich shut up

jakey_damn: besides if i did it would be awkward bc he’s the tattoo guy next door

 

BItch: D U D E

BItch: YOU THINK JEREMY FUCKING HEERE IS CUTE OMG

BItch: THIS IS HILARIOUS

 

jakey_damn: you know him??

 

BItch: who do you think did the badass tattoo i have?

 

jakey_damn: whoa rlly

jakey_damn: but seriously i don’t think i can handle him being next door

 

BItch: you did just fine for the first six months idiot

 

jakey_damn: yeah but now he knows i exist

 

BItch: did you do that weird flower language shit you do

 

jakey_damn: it’s called floriography and yes i did

 

BItch: god you’re a dork

BItch: ask him out

 

jakey_damn: uhh rich remember he has a gf

jakey_damn: also get milk on your way home

 

BItch: pity

BItch: maybe he’s using a fake girlfriend as a ruse to get close to the hot florist guy in the shop next door because he’s too afraid to talk to you

BItch: get your own damn milk

 

jakey_damn: sure he is rich, makes total sense

jakey_damn: you’ll be home before me dude

 

BItch: i’ll get the milk, and i bet you a sbarro’s pizza that he shows up tomorrow

 

jakey_damn: do i get to share the pizza if he does show up?

 

BItch: jakey

BItch: my man

BItch: homeslice

BItch: brotato chip

BItch: that’s not how bets work

 

jakey_damn: fine. you’re weird yknow that

 

BItch: go get em tiger

BItch: and by em i mean get the tattooed guys dick

BItch: do you think he has tattoos on his dick

 

jakey_damn: blocked

 

Jake set down his phone, ignoring the messages flooding in, only looking up from the counter when the bell above the door rang again, and he gave a welcoming smile to the woman in the sundress. Business as usual, except now he had the added thoughts of a small pale boy with tattoos on his arms to think about. 

 

And if Jake had a little extra spring in his step when helping the customers the rest of the day (that Rich teased him endlessly for when he got to the apartment), who would be any the wiser? 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO 
> 
> Deere is super duper underappreciated and needs more fics okok good
> 
> also there’s none of these AUs for bmc yet but?? its so iconic honestly
> 
> anyways, this will, probably, become a random one shot series if y’all enjoy it!! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HELP FROM @ApocalypseOfTheFucked and @kwahadi !!
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
